


Like A Python

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Knives, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Female Character, Podfic Welcome, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She holds him close at night, one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other wrapped around her favorite knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Python

She holds him close at night, one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other wrapped around her favorite knife. The Capitol thinks it’s sweet. “How close those two are,” they croon, “How nice of them, supporting each other.” Then they turn around and place bets on which of them will betray the alliance first. She knows they have nothing on the District 12 Tributes and their gag inducing romance ploy, but it can’t hurt to play it up a bit. She holds Cato close and presses a biting kiss against his neck, imagining the way his blood will stain her hands when she finally cuts his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> A comment fic for a prompt on the Girl on fire Hunger Games fic-a-thon
> 
> cato/clove, hold you like a python http://kolms.livejournal.com/18020.html?thread=1014628#t1014628


End file.
